Somethig of me
by Azturial
Summary: DrHr. Serie cronológica de 8 fechas. Siempre dentro de la historia hay pequeños deslices que crean capitulos importantes en la vida, capítulos que te dejan marcado para siempre. Oneshot/Songfic Canción "Forever Yours", de Sunrise Avenue. Spoilers DH


**_Something of me_**

* * *

**Disclaimer.- **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling y yo solo los uso como marionetas con mi retorcida imaginación. Y hablando de pertenecer... La canción tiene copyright de Sunrise Avenue.

**Advertencia.- **Éste fanfic contiene spoilers del libro 7 "The Deathly Hallows"

**Nota.- **La recomendación musical es "Forever Yours" de Sunrise Avenue.

* * *

"_**There are times I can leave my heart wide open…"**_

_**("Hay veces en que puedo dejar mi corazón completamente abierto")**_

03 de Octubre, 1996

Su cabello rubio se agitaba mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. Por la rapidez con la que iba, sus ojos grises solo veían manchas borrosas que se suponía deberían ser antorchas, cuadros y otros elementos de la lúgubre decoración.

Giró rápidamente para salir de las mazmorras, pero no notó que había otra persona que iba en dirección contraria.

El golpe fue seco y se escuchó con fuerza en el solitario pasillo del inicio de las mazmorras. Las antorchas titilaban quedamente, alumbrando a las dos personas que habían caído al suelo, ambos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Los cinco sentidos de Draco Malfoy se pusieron en marcha al reconocer ese característico olor a frutas. Por instinto, arrugó la nariz y abrió los ojos, para poder observar una melena castaña y rizada que enmarcaba un delicado rostro.

-Fíjate por donde vas, Sangre Sucia.- Le reclamó el rubio.

-Tú eras el que iba corriendo por los pasillos sin fijarte, Malfoy.- Contestó Hermione Granger, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su falda.

-Eres tan insignificante que no…- Comentó Draco, levantándose también.

-Si, si, claro, Malfoy.- Lo interrumpió ella, acostumbrada a los inminentes insultos del Dragón.

Lo ignoró olímpicamente, pasando a su lado. El aroma que a Draco le llegaba hizo que frunciera todavía más la nariz.

-Lávate el cabello, Granger, el olor hace mal.- Gritó, como último recurso para descargar la furia de verse ignorado; aunque arrepintiéndose en el segundo en el que las palabras dejaron su boca.

La castaña no se volvió a verlo, ni hizo ni un movimiento que revelara que le había escuchado. Sin embargo, cuando Draco iba a dar la vuelta y alejarse, tragándose la furia, un movimiento furtivo que detectó por el rabillo del ojo le hizo detenerse.

Antes de perderse en la esquina del pasillo, Hermione Granger había agarrado con suavidad uno de sus suaves bucles castaños y se lo había llevado a la nariz, oliéndolo con disimulo.

Cuando la chica se perdió en la oscuridad, Draco Malfoy sintió un sabor amargo en su boca, mientras formaba el esbozo de una sonrisa, sabiéndose capaz de afectarle con sus comentarios.

¿De verdad había pensado que su cabello olía mal? No, no era eso. Era solo que _a él _le hacía mal.

Sacudió su cabeza con furia, despejando su mente. Aún con el sabor amargo en la boca, reanudó el camino hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. No, no debía perder la cabeza.

"**Solo fue un momento en el que mis defensas estaban bajas."**

* * *

"_**There are days I believe **__**I can heal wounds on me"**_

_**("Hay días en los que creo que puedo curar las heridas en mí")**_

16 de Febrero, 1996

El sofá negro crujía bajo el peso de ambos cuerpos. La chimenea estaba prendida, pero el calor simplemente se disipaba en el ambiente, sin llegar a tocar el torso desnudo de Draco Malfoy.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba vacía, por órdenes explícitas de su Príncipe. El rubio estaba tenso, sabía que Ella lo podía sentir. A través de los rabiosos besos que compartían, sabía que Ella podía sentir que no estaba completamente con ella en ese momento.

Malfoy acarició con brusquedad inusitada el cabello corto y negro de Ella. El agudo dolor en su pecho se incrementó. No, no era por el frío, ni por un golpe, ni por alguna enfermedad. Al menos, no una enfermedad certificada por San Mungo.

No, no era nada de eso. Dolía _dentro._

Estampó con más furia su boca contra la de Ella. Si, contra la de Ella. Por que para él, ellas no tenían nombre. Siempre eran "Ella". Solo eso, no importaban más que eso. No eran lo suficientemente relevantes como para aprenderse sus nombres.

Soltó con brusquedad su boca, para mirarla a los ojos. Azules. Azules, _no ámbares. _Azules y bien maquillados.

Volvió a unir sus labios con el enojo incrementándose. Se relajó un poco cuando cerró los ojos. Así ya no vería esos ojos maquillados, ni ese cabello negro y sin volumen.

Comenzó a desplazar sus manos por su espalda, por debajo de su blusa. Ella se juntó más a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco. Se levantó súbitamente del sillón negro de cuero, dejando caer sin cuidado a Ella en él.

Ella solo miró como caminaba hacia las escaleras, recogiendo su camisa en el proceso. Sin ponérsela, vestido solo con el pantalón del uniforme de Slytherin, subió hacia su cuarto, en la parte superior de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Y Ella no pudo quejarse, solo acomodar las arrugas de su blusa y falda, levantarse y mirar hacia el fuego.

Mientras, Draco Malfoy se dejaba caer en su cama adoselada, con los ojos fijos en el techo, y sus pensamientos en como poder anestesiar ese dolor en el pecho. Un dolor que se incrementaba con cada intento fallido. Con cada avistamiento de lejos. Con cada vez que la veía cerca.

Cada vez que escuchaba _su nombre_. Por que de entre todas ellas, _solo su nombre importaba._

"**No sé que es, ni lo comprendo.**

**¿Cómo puedo luchar contra él?"**

* * *

"_**There are times, I **__**could come to you and hurt you,**_

_**I could easily bring you tears,**_

_**I could send you to hell, I know you"**_

_**("Hay veces en las que podría ir hacia ti y herirte,**_

_**Podría fácilmente hacer que estallaras en lágrimas**_

_**Te podría mandar al infierno, te conozco")**_

7 de Junio, 1996

Miraba con tranquilidad hacia la salida de la clase de Aritmancia. Escondido tras una columna, aguzó el oído para detectar el musical sonido de las sillas arrastrándose, anunciando el final de la clase.

Cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos, salió con aire despreocupado de su escondite. Cuando había comenzado con esa rutina se ponía ansioso y sus nudillos terminaban blancos. No, pero ya llevaba algunas semanas y nunca había pasado nada que pusiera en peligro su nombre.

Se sabía de memoria su rutina. Ahora mismo, estaría hablando con la profesora Vector, con alguna duda, o simplemente comentando algún libro, así como lo hacía con McGonagall.

La conocía de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, no contó con que ésta vez saliera de clase con la mirada gacha, sin su habitual sonrisa alegre, que siempre cambiaba a una mueca de frustración cuando veía su rostro.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, asegurándose que eso solo hacía más fácil su diversión. Esbozó una sonrisa altanera, mientras se acercaba a la puerta por la que salía la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió, Granger?- Preguntó con el tono de mofa escondiendo una tenue preocupación.- ¿Te pusieron un Superaste las Expectativas en la clase de hoy?

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

Ahora lo vería con el seño fruncido y le diría alguna ingeniosa frase que siempre lo dejarían entre la espada y la pared.

Sin embargo, la chica no dio señales de haberlo oído. Frustrado, desvió un poco su trayectoria, para poder chocar contra ella, para poder ganar un poco de atención.

-Lo siento.- La oyó susurrar, antes de que desapareciera.

Sintió una punzada honda en el pecho. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de quien era él. No había escuchado ninguno de los insultos, no había reaccionado al choque de sus cuerpos.

La punzada en el pecho quemaba, mientras Malfoy apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, conteniendo el impulso de correr tras ella y exigirle una explicación sobre su indiferencia. Golpeó con fuerza la pared del pasillo.

Si, lo que dolía era la indiferencia. Hacerla enojar estaba bien, que le dejara con la boca cerrada después de un insulto estaba bien, que algunas veces sus insultos le afectaran tanto que terminara con los ojos cristalinos estaba bien, que terminara apuntándole con la varita al cuello, mirándolo con furia estaba bien…

"**Al menos así sabes que existo."**

* * *

**"You were mine and I was yours for one night"**

_**("Fuiste mía y yo fui tuyo por una noche")**_

30 de Diciembre, 2001

La tenue luz del Sol que se filtraba por las cortinas le daba directamente en los ojos. Bostezó silenciosamente, frotándose los ojos con elegancia. Al principio, no reconoció el lugar en donde estaba. Pero cuando movió la mano y notó la tersa piel bronceada que le acompañaba en esa cama, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente.

Frunció un poco el seño, pero se recostó de nuevo, disfrutando del olor a frutas que llenaba la habitación. Con su dedo, recorrió la columna vertebral de su acompañante, que estaba recostada pacíficamente de espaldas a él. Su piel nívea contrastaba con la suave piel dorada de la chica.

Se acercó un poco más, sin temer despertarla. Sabía que ya lo estaba. Aspiró delicadamente el aroma de su cabello, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro.

Hermione seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su absoluta inmovilidad delataba que estaba despierta. Él no quería que abriera los ojos. No, pues si lo hacía, sería la señal de que se tendría que ir. Y sabía que sería para siempre.

Pero ella tampoco parecía que tuviera ganas de volver a su mundo. Seguía respirando tranquila, inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Draco se deleitó de nuevo con su piel de terciopelo dorado, brillante a la luz del Sol.

En un arrebato de cursilería, besó tenuemente su cabello, así como el hombro y cuello de Granger. Después del último beso, se separó lentamente y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama, cerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Ella había abierto los ojos mientras la besaba, y se había quedado congelada hasta que terminó. Sintió como se incorporaba en la cama y después, como salía de ella. Notó movimiento, mientras ella recogía su ropa y escuchó la puerta del baño del hotel cerrándose.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiendo que el hueco en su pecho volvía a quemar. La fiesta de la noche anterior había puesto sus mundos de cabeza. No, ninguno de los dos había estado tomando mucho. Ambos estaban en sus cinco sentidos. Los dos estaban en condiciones completamente aceptables. Al menos en lo que físicamente se refiere. Pero ella no lo había hecho por él.

Lo había hecho por _despecho_.

Y eso causaba que la herida en su pecho quemara más de lo que había quemado en dos años.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos cuando Hermione salió del baño y se acercó a él. Su cabello húmedo caía sin gracia sobre sus hombros, como si fuera controlado por su estado anímico.

Y, contra todo pronostico, le sonrió. La sonrisa de Hermione se clavó en la herida como un bálsamo, pero quemaba más. No fue capaz de devolverle la sonrisa, ni de sostener la mirada. Volteó hacia la ventana, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Hermione hacia la salida del cuarto.

"**Pero desde ahora, eres mía"**

* * *

"_**You were mine, and there's no one **__**who's like me"**_

_**("Fuiste mía, y no hay nadie que sea como yo")**_

02 de Octubre, 2004

Draco caminaba por el callejón Diagon, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas de novias. Una tenue sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Estaba buscando las invitaciones para su boda. Al fin había encontrado la anestesia a aquel dolor.

Pasó por una tienda donde se mostraba un conjunto hermoso, de vestido blanco y túnica plateada, que llamó mucho su atención. Se imaginó a su novia con ese vestido. La imagen era nítida, memorable. Sin pensarlo de nuevo, entró a la tienda.

La campanita de la puerta sonó cuando entró, causando que las miradas de las dependientas se volvieran hacia él.

-En seguida le atenderemos, señor Malfoy.- Comentó una, que le estaba midiendo un vestido rosado a una chica.

No preguntó como había sabido su nombre. Era más que conocido.

Paseó durante un rato entre los miles de vestidos que parecería imposible que cupieran en el pequeño espacio. Al final, llegó hasta donde estaba el vestido del escaparate. Estaba junto a los probadores, pero él solo observó un momento a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en un pequeño banquillo, de espaldas a él.

Se le hacía conocida, pero no perdió el tiempo pensando en eso, y se dedicó a observar detalladamente el vestido elegido.

Sin embargo, la vaharada de perfume frutal, junto con la tenue voz de una chica, le hicieron voltear con tal brusquedad que su cuello quedó dolorido.

-¿Que te parece, Ginny?

-A Ron le va a dar un infarto.- Contestó la pelirroja Weasley.- Bueno, si se desmaya en medio de su boda, será tu culpa.

Draco no reaccionó a tiempo para desviar la mirada. Ámbar contra plata, chocaron sin remedio. Hermione desvió la mirada con rapidez, algo sonrojada, pero continuó con su plática sin darle más importancia a que él estuviera a tres pasos.

El rubio simplemente no podía dejar de observarla. Lucía un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco, con detalles en dorado, del mismo tono que la túnica que tenía sobre los hombros.

Se iba a casar… con Weasley.

Sacudió la cabeza, como cada vez que la veía. ¿Que podría haber tenido Weasley que no tuviera él?

Salió de la tienda sin voltear atrás, después de haber pagado el vestido y haberlo envuelto como regalo.

"**Pero, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo mía"**

* * *

"_**These screams**__**, they wake me up in the night**_

_**They violently fill my room**_

_**They keep me awake. I hate you"**_

_**("Estos gritos me despiertan en la noche**_

_**Llenan violentamente mi cuarto**_

_**Me mantienen despierto. Te odio.")**_

30 de Octubre, 2004

Despertó empapado en sudor frío. No había despertado agitado, pero sí con el corazón a mil por hora. Como cada vez que soñaba _eso._ Cada vez que soñaba su boda.

Si, su boda. Hubiera sido normal, si con la que se casaba en el sueño hubiera sido su prometida. Pero su vida definitivamente no era normal. E incluso sus sueños le llevaban a ese lugar remoto en su subconsciente, donde no quería estar.

Volteó a su derecha, donde descansaba su prometida. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina de su casa. No, ya no vivía en la Mansión Malfoy. Había conseguido una linda casa en Castle Combe, en una lujosa colonia.

Estaba feliz. En dos días se casaría, con una mujer extraordinaria. Si, pero eso no quitaba ese dolor en el pecho que había reaparecido.

Suspiró un poco. Era mucho más maduro que cuando tenía dieciséis años, y no se negaba la realidad. Ahora sabía lo que sentía y solo dejaba que así fuera. Sabía que estaba enamorado de su prometida, la quería. Pero también sabía que ese amor callado que siempre le tuvo a Granger no desaparecería tan fácilmente.

De hecho, estaba seguro de que no desaparecería.

Frunció el ceño y apretó el vaso de agua que sostenía en su mano. Había aprendido a vivir con esa herida, y no iba a permitir que destruyera lo que había creado con el tiempo.

"**Por que a pesar de todo, te sigo odiando.**

**Tal vez incluso con más intensidad que antes."**

* * *

"_**I will find something more**_

_**Someone I'm made for**_

_**Shame on you, babe"**_

_**("Yo encontraré algo más**_

_**Alguien para quien esté hecho**_

_**Pena sobre ti, cariño")**_

1° de Noviembre, 2004

Mientras se acomodaba la corbata gris, pensaba en su futuro. Tenía veinticuatro años y toda una vida por delante. Una vida junto a Astoria Greengrass, que dentro de unas horas sería Astoria Malfoy. Una vida para criar demonios rubios de ojos grises o azules, como los de su madre. Una vida que no incluía a Hermione Granger.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, esbozó una sonrisa triste. También tendría una vida para recordarla.

Su esposa había insistido en mandarles una invitación a los Potter y Weasleys. Había mandado una sola invitación para la comadreja y Hermione, a pesar de que se casaban dentro de una semana.

Pero no asistirían. No, de eso estaba seguro. Habían mandado un regalo y una disculpa. No, no asistirían.

Llegó a la capilla donde celebraría su boda. La gente ya estaba ahí, al igual que el padrino, Theodore Nott, vestido al igual que él, de negro.

La música comenzó a tocar, y Astoria llegó del brazo de su padre. La ceremonia continuó sin incidentes. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de besar a Astoria, un destello castaño y una sonrisa tenue le congelaron durante unos segundos.

Hermione Granger, de pie al fondo del salón, miraba la escena con una mirada de increíble ternura y una sonrisa tranquila en los labios.

El beso continuó, y todos terminaron en vítores. Draco abrazó con cariño a Astoria, que sonreía a más no poder. Por encima del hombro de su nueva esposa, el rubio pudo ver una última sonrisa y la rápida salida de Granger.

"**Pero ahora, ya encontré donde apoyarme"**

* * *

"_**Forever Yours"**_

_**("Por siempre tuyo")**_

1° de Septiembre, 2016

El viento agitaba suavemente las copas de los árboles, arrancando de vez en cuando algunas hojas doradas. Vestido con un abrigo negro, Draco Malfoy ayudó a bajar el equipaje de su hijo, al igual que su lechuza negra.

Con pasos elegantes, caminó junto a su esposa hacia la entrada del andén 9 y ¾. Su hijo observaba todo con interés, y una sonrisa genuina en los labios. Al notar esto, Draco también formó una en su propia boca.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Su orgullo, su sangre. **Su hijo. **Era completamente una copia de Draco a su edad. Las facciones eran igual de simétricas, perfectas. Sus ojos grises brillaban por la emoción de su primer año en Hogwarts, mientras sujetaba la mano de su madre. Su cabello rubio platinado peinado hacia atrás afilaba sus facciones todavía infantiles.

Astoria miró a Draco a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura. A pesar de su sangre pura y su historial Slytherin, nunca había impuesto sus pensamientos sobre Scorpius. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho. El niño que iba con ellos podría sonreír ante todos sin perjuicios, sin miedo.

Atravesaron la barrera y caminaron hasta encontrarse con la puerta de un vagón vacío. Draco pudo escuchar cierta dulce voz que le hizo voltear, a pesar del ruido de animales y personas en el andén.

Hermione Weasley estaba parada al lado de su esposo y sus hijos, junto con los Potter. Según sabía, se llamaban Rose y Hugo, respectivamente. Scorpius observaba con sumo interés sobre el hombro de su madre, que lo abrazaba, a la niña castaña que hablaba con otro chico pelinegro de su edad.

Los cuatro adultos voltearon a verlo. Ámbar y mercurio líquido volvieron a chocar, después de no haberlo hecho en casi doce años. Ambos separaron la vista al instante. Draco solo asintió en dirección a Harry Potter, en señal de respeto. Echó una última mirada fugaz a Hermione, pero ella no se la devolvió.

Regresó su vista a su esposa y su hijo. Sonrió. Sabía que el sentimiento era igual, pero ya no dolía. Abrazó a Scorpius y lo despeinó un poco, causando que su hijo frunciera el seño de la misma forma en que él lo hacía.

Después de unos minutos, el pequeño Scorpius subió al tren y se despidió de ellos con la mano.

Draco se paró junto a Astoria, observando a Hermione, que miraba disimuladamente en su dirección. Nadie se dio cuenta de esa lluvia de miradas entre los dos. La castaña sonrió genuinamente y después volteó hacia el lado contrario, para despedir a su propia hija.

Draco pasó el brazo por los hombros de su esposa y depositó un beso en su coronilla. Al ver a Scorpius en el vagón del tren, supo que su historia no se repetiría.

"**A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, **

**Tú sabes que esto nunca podrá cambiar**

**Y siempre tendrás **

_**algo de mí**_**"**

* * *

Konnichiwa! Si, se que han esperado demasiado por la actualización de "_**10 reglas..."**, pero es que entré a la escuela, etc, etc. _

_Bueno, pero aquí les tengo un nuevo One-shot, con una cronología de fechas importantes en la vida de Draco con Hermione. Oh, si, toma en cuenta los acontecimientos de "The Deathy Hallows", como verán (incluyendo el epílogo ¬¬, como odio esa cosa)._

_Espero que les haya gustado y prometo actualizar el martes o miércoles. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos!_


End file.
